In the oil and gas industry, it is sometimes necessary to provide ground cover mats with sufficient strength to support heavy equipment and transport trucks over wet or disturbed ground. Such mats may be maneuvered into place with a variety of application specific mat gripping attachments operated by a loader or excavator for example.